The Thief's shadow
by DarkDragon567
Summary: This Chapter when Sly2 ended. Sly has nightmares of his parents death in his's safe house, and after Carmlite just finished a case in intrepol. Outside the window of Carmlite's office a tall dark figure stands on the opposite building waiting...


**_Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for the entire story. I do not own Sly Cooper, or any other concepts developed by Sucker Punch Studio. Any other concepts or ideas I do not think up myself are the property of their respective owners. I'm sorry, but the story: The legend of Renamon and the Ocarina of time will might be done during August. _**

The Thief's Shadows of the Past

Chapter 1

A Dark Alliance, a Lost Soul

**Paris, France **

**Villeneuve-Saint-Georges district **

**12:03 am **

On an autumn night, the whole district was bursting with life because of this day was Halloween and, most families with children were having with the trick or treating to get a great sugar fix. Carmelita was in her car at the time parked on the side of the road then she remembering her childhood past of her first time trick or treating with her family.

A radio broadcast from Interpol to find some leads on Mz. Ruby's whereabouts after her escape from maximum high security prison during this month broke her trance of the past way. She pulled from the side of the parking then rushed to an abandon house descript on over the radio.

In a back alley a gang was sighted district was announce over the HQ radio she responded as she got out of her car and grabbed her shock pistol. Before waiting for assistance, she contracted Interpol by radio

She_ said, "__This Carmelita calling for back up in section 23 need help disbursing the gang war I repeat need help disbursing in section 23."_

She ran into the dark alley and heard sounds of a crowd in what look like an abandon house behind a picket fence. She creeps up then jump over the fence quietly without detection then ran up to the abandon house.

Carmelita made her way to the slightly broken window covered in dust she heard a crowd argue till a blast came out of no where, and

Mz. Ruby appeared and started to speak_, "__My children don't know when make agreement on anything do ya?" _

A black alley cat spoke out_"Who are you calling children you old hag?" _

Mz. Ruby took a long stern look at him then she snapped her fingers a dark green and black flame appeared in her right hand. She hurled it at the alley cat he was engulfed him within seconds there were only ashes of where he was.

The crowd was deafly silence as this transpired Carmelita still watching through the window. Before she could a making move, she saw lioness in chains in the far other side end of the house behind a door with bars on the window that was a closet.

As Carmelita got up to go back to her to see if back up came as she requested, but a figure of a spider appeared from around the comer the figure reached in a pouch clip from around the figure's dress blow the dust in face Carmelita

"_Will I see that you really can't keep a good cop down, but in this case I'll make an exception?" _Said the shadowed figure

The Contessa came from out of the shadows with some old crude, but effective chains and shackles from her husband's dungeon in the castle in Germany in her hands. Shot long strands of silk on the fox's back, drag her along in the back of warehouse, and tossed the fox's motionless body in the dungeon along with a lion cub hulled in the corner.

_Contessa said, "Well look what I brought in Ruby to take your revenge to a new level just take a look in the back partner. stomped her to back of the house where the dungeon was at turned to Contessa stared at her angrily while taking a set in a chair with one leg crossed over the other._

Mz. Ruby finally ask_"What was so importance you how to stop my will 'o wisp body snatcher summoning spell to get my revenge on that police fox wench." _

"_Will Carmelita saved the trouble of hunting her down just look in prison cell back there", said Contessa _

As stepped forward toward the prison cell cracking an evil grin her as she said,

"Well I guess I owe you one partner on doing your part, and my half of the will so be completed. As soon as the ritual is finished, take each fragments of the send each to different location around the world, but before I can take my vengeance upon this wrench, the potion must be ready.


End file.
